kernelfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Категория:Processor type and features
Processor type and features * [ ] Tickless System (Dynamic Ticks) * [ ] High Resolution Timer Support * [ ] Symmetric multi-processing support * [ ] Support x2apic * [ ] Enable MPS table * [ ] Support for big SMP systems with more than 8 CPUs * [ ] Support for extended (non-PC) x86 platforms * [ ] Support for extended (non-PC) x86 platforms * [ ] ScaleMP vSMP * [ ] SGI Ultraviolet * [ ] AMD Elan * [ ] CE4100 TV platform * [ ] Moorestown MID platform * [ ] RDC R-321x SoC * [ ] Support non-standard 32-bit SMP architectures :* [ ] NUMAQ (IBM/Sequent) * [ ] SGI 320/540 (Visual Workstation) * [ ] Summit/EXA (IBM x440) * [ ] Unisys ES7000 IA32 series * < > Eurobraille/Iris poweroff module * [ ] Single-depth WCHAN output * [ ] Paravirtualized guest support ---> * [ ] paravirt-ops debugging * [ ] Memtest * Processor family ---> * [ ] Generic x86 support * [ ] PentiumPro memory ordering errata workaround * [ ] Supported processor vendors ---> * [ ] HPET Timer Support * [ ] Langwell APB Timer Support * [ ] Enable DMI scanning * [ ] GART IOMMU support * [ ] IBM Calgary IOMMU support :* [ ] Should Calgary be enabled by default? * [ ] AMD IOMMU support :* [ ] Export AMD IOMMU statistics to debugfs * [ ] Enable Maximum number of SMP Processors and NUMA Nodes * ( ) Maximum number of CPUs * [ ] SMT (Hyperthreading) scheduler support * [ ] Multi-core scheduler support * [ ] Fine granularity task level IRQ time accounting * Preemption Model ---> * [ ] Local APIC support on uniprocessors :* [ ] IO-APIC support on uniprocessors * [ ] Reroute for broken boot IRQs * [ ] Machine Check / overheating reporting :* [ ] Intel MCE features :* [ ] AMD MCE features :* [ ] Support for old Pentium 5 / WinChip machine checks * < > Machine check injector support * [ ] Enable VM86 support * < > Toshiba Laptop support * < > Dell laptop support * [ ] Enable X86 board specific fixups for reboot * < > /dev/cpu/microcode - microcode support :* [ ] Intel microcode patch loading support :* [ ] AMD microcode patch loading support * < > /dev/cpu/*/msr - Model-specific register support * < > /dev/cpu/*/cpuid - CPU information support * High Memory Support ---> * Memory split ---> * [ ] PAE (Physical Address Extension) Support * [ ] Enable 1GB pages for kernel pagetables * [ ] Numa Memory Allocation and Scheduler Support :: *** Numa (Summit) requires SMP, 64GB highmem support, ACPI *** * [ ] Old style AMD Opteron NUMA detection * [ ] ACPI NUMA detection * [ ] NUMA emulation * ( ) Maximum NUMA Nodes (as a power of 2) * Memory model ---> * [ ] Sparse Memory virtual memmap * [ ] Allow for memory hot-add :* [ ] Allow for memory hot remove * [ ] Allow for memory compaction * [ ] Page migration * [ ] Enable KSM for page merging * ( ) Low address space to protect from user allocation * [ ] Enable recover from hardware memory errors :* < > HWPoison pages injector * ( ) Turn on mmap() excess space trimming before booting * [ ] Transparent Hugepage Support :* Transparent Hugepage Support sysfs defaults ---> * [ ] Allocate 3rd-level pagetables from highmem * [ ] Check for low memory corruption :* [ ] Set the default setting of memory_corruption_check * ( ) Amount of low memory, in kilobytes, to reserve for the BIOS * [ ] Math emulation * [ ] MTRR (Memory Type Range Register) support :* [ ] MTRR cleanup support ::* ( ) MTRR cleanup enable value (0-1) ::* ( ) MTRR cleanup spare reg num (0-7) :* [ ] x86 PAT support * [ ] EFI runtime service support * [ ] Enable seccomp to safely compute untrusted bytecode * [ ] Enable -fstack-protector buffer overflow detection * Timer frequency ---> * [ ] kexec system call * [ ] kernel crash dumps * [ ] kexec jump * ( ) Physical address where the kernel is loaded * [ ] Build a relocatable kernel * ( ) Alignment value to which kernel should be aligned * [ ] Support for hot-pluggable CPUs * [ ] Compat VDSO support * [ ] Built-in kernel command line :* ( ) Built-in kernel command string :* [ ] Built-in command line overrides boot loader arguments Категория:Без перевода Категория:Корневое меню